No Worries
by AfterDarkHours
Summary: This is a group of one shots about the most halarious things you can imagine happening to the Inuyasha cast. Written with a friend.
1. Inuyashas Weakness Seshomarus True Power

Inuyasha's Weakness… Sesshoumaru's True Power!

I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshoumaru would have puppy dog-ears too! WAAHAAHAA!

The freshly applied eyeliner glimmered on the demon's face as he looked at himself in the pond's reflection. The bright red color sparkled against his milky white skin.

"Perfect." He murmured to himself, then when on to the mascara.

Inuyasha jumped ahead of the others as a familiar smell called to his senses.

"Smells like… Sesshoumaru." He snarled, suddenly turning back to the others. "Up there." He ran ahead and over a hill, calling back to Kagome, "I'm going to kill him this time!"

"Oh no." Sango sighed. "Let's go catch up with him.

They crested the top of the hill just as Inuyasha was pulling back his sword for an attack. Sesshoumaru still hadn't noticed him. He was too preoccupied with something in the pond…

"You think he'd notice him with his senses… they're better than Inuyasha's." Shippo stated, looking at the two by the pond. "Something's not right…"

"Wind Sca- AHHHHH!" A squeal erupted from Inuyasha. He turned and started running back to the group, complete and utter fear written upon his face. Miroku blanched slightly.

"Inuyasha…just squealed…like a little…oh Kami…the end of the world is coming!" He crouched down and started rocking back and forth on his heels. Sango muttered something about over reactive monks and tried to pry Inuyasha from behind Kagome. Sesshoumaru, oddly enough hadn't moved at all. The combined efforts of Sango and Kagome finally pulled Inuyasha off of Kagome's leg, where he'd been whimpering softly since encountering Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you, your acting…well actually your acting like Miroku over there." She glanced over at Miroku, who was sucking his thumb with his head between his legs. Sango sighed slightly and muttered about her poor choice in men. Inuyasha shivered slightly and glanced at his older brother, who was still staring at his reflection in the pond, a peaceful expression on his face. Kagome twitched violently, her nose sniffing the air.

"Oh no…I know that smell, that look, the peaceful expression on his face…. you caught him putting on makeup, didn't you?" She sobbed slightly and hugged Inuyasha to her. "You poor, poor puppy. You'll never be the same again." Sango's eyes widened, and she glared at Sesshoumaru.

"You sick, sick demon, you've killed your own brother with your fascination with female products." Her eyes filled with tears as they landed on Miroku. "And…and you killed my fiancé too..." Miroku had died of shock when he heard Kagome's exclamation. "Who will you take next? Kohaku? He's got it bad enough under Naraku's influence!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kohaku and Kagura dropped out of the sky. They had been flying over top when they had spotted Sesshoumaru. They had also heard Kagome's declaration, and both had been immediately paralyzed by shock. Kagura lost control of her feather and they landed next to the dead Miroku, twitching.

Sobs broke out from Sango. "Great! Now you've taken everyone from me!" Kagome was also sobbing, her head buried in Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha who was mouthing words silently and shuddering violently.

"Ah, the irony." Shippo shook his head sadly, not affected in the least. "Inuyasha, you should have never run after Sesshoumaru's smell. You've killed us all." Inuyasha slowly and painfully raised a hand. Bam!

A grin slowly formed on his face. "Bye, bye Shippo!" He snickered, before the rest of his life force drained away. Kagome glanced up with a tear-stained face and noticed the destruction around her. She felt Inuyasha's heart stop underneath her hands.

"Inuyasha! I'll be with you soon!" She reached out grasped Inuyasha's sword, and stabbed herself through the heart.

That was too much for Sango. She shrieked crazily and through herself at a tree repeatedly until death took her to.

Sesshoumaru finally turned around, a puzzled expression on his feminine face. "Did I miss something?"

A few hours after Sesshoumaru left the clearing where tragedy had struck, Naraku finally completed the Shikon Jewel by ripping the shard out of Kohaku's back. Kohaku slowly disintegrated, while Naraku took Kagura's life, just because he felt like it.

"Haha! I win!"

Me: Sesshoumaru, are you really that cold hearted?

Sesshoumaru: Yes.

Friend: Are you serious? YOU ARE MY FAVORITE!

Sesshoumaru: Twitch I think I'll go now…

Me: Oh no you don't! You still have to go kill Naraku!

Sesshoumaru: Why should I?

Friend: Because Naraku's trying to kill me cause I called him gay to his face! And you don't want me dead, right? I just helped right a fanfic where you killed everyone you wanted dead except Naraku! fangirl giggle

Sesshoumaru: More twitches Will you leave me alone if I go?

Both: YES!

Sesshoumaru: I'll leave as soon as possible. Scurries away

By the way, I don't think Sesshoumaru is gay, but I hate his guts. The friend that I wrote this with loves him, but this story was her idea, so I'm just like, whatever. Any way, please review!


	2. A Day to Live For

WHEEEE! Guess what? I wrote a new Inuyasha story with my friend! The same one who wrote the last one! This one may be slightly more disturbing though… you'll have to read it and find out though, wont you? WHEEEEE!

Ahem Anyway, here it is!

A Day to Live For

It was one of those days that he lived for. The runt, Sango, and the bozou were all off somewhere and it was just he and Kagome, enjoying the sunshine. No demons, or Naraku, or sits, just him and his Kagome.

They were sat on a hill overlooking Kaede's village, the sun shining on their faces, the wind gently tossing their hair. Kagome turned to look at him, a strange expression gracing her beautiful features, and she grabbed a hold of his sash and yanked it down to his stomach.

'What the hell?!'

"There, much better." She said with a satisfied smirk.

'Hmm should I be mad, confused, or… disappointed?' He decided on a bit of everything.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" He said, growling.

"You always wear you belt up to high. It's so annoying, and it makes you look like you have boobs. So, I fixed it and it looks much better now." She said, smiling, and clapped her hands in a self-satisfied matter.

"You- I- I do not look like I have boo-breasts!" He sputtered before going bright red and yanking his sash up to it's original position.

"Hey now don't do that, I was doing you a favor." She said reaching out to move it down again. He jumped away and prepared to leap into a tree to safety.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, reacquainting him with his good friend dirt.

"KAGOME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled into the ground. She frowned at him and grabbed his belt.

"Cmon Inuyasha. Quit acting like a baby."

"GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY PANTS WOMAN!" He screamed, kicking his legs from his position in the earth.

He managed to lift his head up put of the hole just enough to see Sango and Miroku staring at them with wide eyes.

"Maybe we should leave them alone…" Sango whispered to Miroku. "They seem kind of busy…"

Miroku, standing with his mouth open and drool coming out, was unable to say anything accept, "Inuyasha… so lucky…"

Kagome, unaware that she had an audience, was still tugging at his pants. "UHH! It's stuck! How tight did you tie this knot, Inuyasha? Guess I don't have to worry about you and Kikyou, that's for sure. She'd break her clay fingers trying to get this undone."

Sango backed away slowly, pulling the unwilling Miroku behind her. "Leave them in peace, Miroku!" She said, sweat starting to form on her forehead, Kagome was never going to forgive her for witnessing this.

"Wait, nat wa it looks lik!" Inuyasha screamed into the ground. Kagome glanced up in time to see Sango's ponytail disappearing over the hill.

"Hmm, I wonder why they left so fast." She said before turning her attention back to the stubborn knot.

A few minutes later…

"Ok, it's not coming off. I know! I'll blast it off with my purifying powers." Kagome said and gathered her miko energy to her hands.

On the one side of the hill Sango and Miroku were franticly chasing Shippou, who was determined to get some pocky from Kagome.

On the other side of the hill Kikyou was gliding forward, intent on confronting Inuyasha about a new development in the search for Naraku.

Kagura was flying above the hill, Kohaku behind her, when she spotted Inuyasha and wanted to give a hint about the Naraku's whereabouts.

Kagome released her powers on troublesome sash right as everyone else reached the top of the hill. Instead of just destroying the sash, however, her powers managed to blow off everything covering the bottom half of his body.

Even Kikyou's eyes widened at the sight before them. There, before their very eyes, a white dogs tail protruded from his bottom side.

"THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW KAGOME! NOW YOU KNOW WHY I TIE MY PANTS SO HIGH!!!" Inuyasha screamed before realizing that people he knew surrounded him.

"Well, uh… um… at least now WE can tell you're a male now, Inuyasha!" Kagome forced herself to look away, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Ka-KAGOME!" Inuyasha launched himself out of the ground and shot after the now screaming Kagome, death written all over his face.

"Oh… oh my god…" Shippou stared after the half-naked Inuyasha, bushy tail whipping in the wind. He squeaked and fainted, scarred for life.

Kagura, upon seeing this sight, lost control of her feather as she had what would have been a heart attack if she had a heart.

Kohaku fell off the feather as it was going haywire and plummeted fifty feet to the ground. The last sight he ever saw was of a half naked hanyou trying to kill Kagome.

Kikyou melted.

Sango, realizing that her brother was dead, repeatedly slammed her head into the ground until she died, partly because of grief partly to get the disturbing image out of her mind.

Miroku's eyes followed Kagome, them moved to Inuyasha. "…So lucky…Inuyasha…"

How did you like it? I know, I know, it was kinda disturbing… okay, really disturbing… but it was fun to write. When you review, I want helpful criticism, but please don't flame. Okay? Otherwise I'll take anything.

Sorry about not killing everyone off… I can fix that! Heaves Inuyasha's sword into the air DIE, SHIPPOU!

Luv ya!

And please review!


End file.
